disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2006
]] '']] '']] '']] '' returns as a comic book published by Slave Labor Graphics.]] '']] opens at Tokyo DisneySea.]] opens at Hong Kong Disneyland.]] Events * July 7 - Walt Disney Pictures introduced its current logo in front of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. * December 12 - After 21 years, the last Disney movie to use the original Walt Disney Pictures logo was The Fox and the Hound 2. Theatrical releases * January 13 - Glory Road * January 27 - Roving Mars * February 17 - Eight Below * March 10 - The Shaggy Dog, the remake starring Tim Allen, opens to theaters. Reviews were very mixed, and was at a time on the Bottom 100 movies list on the Internet Movie Database and it maintains a 4.2/10 rating as of February 11, 2012. * April 14 - The Wild * June 9 - Cars * July 7 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * August 25 - Invincible * October 27 - The Nightmare Before Christmas (reissue) * November 3 - The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Television * January 20 - High School Musical premieres on the Disney Channel and draw an astonishing 7.8 million viewers for its' premiere. * January 27 - The Emperor's New School premieres on the Disney Channel * March 24 - Hannah Montana premieres on the Disney Channel * May 5 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse premieres on the Disney Channel * July 28 - The Replacements premieres on the Disney Channel * September 2 - ABC Sports becomes "ESPN on ABC", utilizing ESPN graphics. Comics *June 21 - The first issue of the new Gargoyles comic book is published. Video games * March 28 - Kingdom Hearts II for PlayStation 2 * June 5 - Cars * October 19 - Kim Possible: What's the Switch? for PlayStation 2 Books * October 3 - Disney Dossiers: Files of Characters From the Walt Disney Studios Theme park happenings * January 23 - Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! opens in the space of Superstar Limo at Disney's California Adventure. * April 5 - Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour closes at Tokyo Disneyland. * April 7 - Expedition Everest opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom. * April 8 - Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast opens at Disneyland Paris. * July 13 - Autopia, UFO Zone and Stitch Encounter opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. * July 25 - Matt Ouimet steps down as president of the Disneyland Resort to become president of the Hotel Group of Starwood Hotels & Resorts Worldwide. Ed Grier, former executive managing director of Walt Disney Attractions Japan, takes over as president of the Disneyland Resort. * July 31 - Disney announces the demise of the "Sword in the Stone" show in the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland as part of the "Year of a Million Dreams" promotion (it will be replaced by another show called the Royal Court Academy). * August 19 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire - Play It! at Disney-MGM Studios closes, almost two years to the day that its California Adventure counterpart closed. * September 22 - The Tower of Terror opens at the American Waterfront section at Tokyo DisneySea. * September 30 - The Happiest Homecoming on Earth celebration ends. Club Buzz Stage at Disneyland reopens as Tomorrowland Terrace. * October 2 - The Year of a Million Dreams celebration starts. Business * January 24 - The Walt Disney Company announced that it will acquire Pixar Animation Studios. As part of the merger, Steve Jobs (the owner of Pixar) becomes the chief shareholder in the company. Shortly thereafter, the Feature Animation department is reopened (having been shut down two years earlier), and John Lasseter is put in charge of Imagineering in the theme parks. * February 9 - The Walt Disney Company regains rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit from NBC Universal, as part of a deal which sent sportscaster Al Michaels from Disney’s ABC and ESPN to NBC Sports. Home video releases * March 21 - Chicken LittleChicken Little (2005) (Also on VHS) * April 4 - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Also on VHS) * April 11 - The Greatest Game Ever Played and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin ''(Special Edition) * June 6 - ''Glory Road and Dumbo (Big Top Edition) * June 20 - Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Special Edition) * August 1 - The Shaggy Dog * August 29 - Darkwing Duck: Volume 1, TaleSpin: Volume 1 * September 5- Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland * September 12 - The Wild (also on VHS) * October 3 - The Little Mermaid Platinum Edition *October 10 - The Fox and the Hound 25th Anniversary * November 14 - Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Volume 1, DuckTales: Volume 2 and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 2 * December 5 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * December 19 - Invincible,Walt Disney Treasures: Your Host Walt Disney, Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Pluto, Volume 2, Walt Disney Treasures: More Silly Symphonies (Volume 2), Walt Disney Treasures: The Hardy Boys - The Mickey Mouse Club Direct-to-video releases *February 7 - Bambi II *August 29 - Brother Bear 2 *December 12 - The Fox and the Hound 2 People Deaths * January 6 - Lou Rawls (soul, jazz and blues singer) * February 24 - Don Knotts and Dennis Weaver (voice actor and actor) * February 25 - Darren McGavin (actor) * March 8 - Rhoda Williams (voice actress) * March 22 - Britt Lomond (actor and producer) * June 28 - Lennie Weinrib (actor, voice actor and writer) * July 13 - Red Buttons (actor) * July 19 - Jack Warden (character actor) * July 20 - Gérard Oury (film director, actor and writer) * July 21 - Mako Iwamatsu (actor) * August 11 - Mike Douglas (singer) * August 13 - Tony Jay (voice actor) * September 7 - Bernard Wolf (animator and television producer) * September 12 - Anita Gordon (voice actress) * December 8 - Martha Tilton (singer) * December 12 - Peter Boyle (actor) Character debuts * January 27 - Malina, Guaca * July 28 - Todd and Riley Daring, Dick Daring, Agent K, C.A.R. References 2006